Shine a Light
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Watersports

**Shine a Light**

The tiny apartment was quiet except for the creaking of springs and the obnoxious call of "Fuck me harder, Bradley," from the woman in the apartment above theirs. Blaine huffs and flips onto his side facing Kurt. His annoyance at their situation is mirrored on Kurt's face. This has been going on for the last month and a half and it is starting to get old.

"Bradley must be one hell of a lover," Kurt comments.

"He doesn't sound nearly as adventurous as Kristoff did last night," Blaine grumbles, scrubbing his hands over his tired face.

"You know who was fan-fucking-tastic? Marty. Marty beat the pussy up," Kurt deadpans, covering his mouth to keep his giggles in when Blaine fixes him with his very own bitch glare.

"He beat that pussy up? You're spending too much time in from of the television, mister Hummel," Blaine says.

"What can I say? I love HBO," Kurt replies.

They lay silently in bed listening to the bed creak and bang and the woman above them scream her lungs out. Living in New York City is not as glamorous as everyone made it out to be. In fact, living in New York City kind of sucked for this particular reason. Beside him Kurt shifts, wiggling his lower half and puffing out a sigh. Blaine watches his lover move around the bed, about to ask why he was so fidgety when they hear, "Put it in my ass, Jackson," screamed so loud it echoes in _their_ bedroom.

"Jackson? Oh my God, Blaine. That bitch is fucking two men right above us. Why aren't we fucking right now?" Kurt whines, kicking the blanket off of him and palming his erection through his sleep pants.

"You're turned on by our neighbor whoring herself out to random men?" Blaine asks, sucking in a breath when Kurt reaches into his pants and pull his cock out.

Kurt pumps his erection quietly for a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face. Gathering the drop of pre-cum bubbling at the slit and rubbing it down his swollen shaft, Kurt nods his head deciding that he is turned on by his whore-ish neighbor.

Whiles Blaine's brain takes the time to actually think about whether or not he is turned on by this; his dick makes its own decision. Blaine's dick has fantastic decision making skills so Blaine's brain gives up and follows along. Blaine's boxers are shoved down under his balls and Kurt is on his knees with his sleep pants bunched under his ass before their neighbor can call out her next order, which is come on my face, in case you were wondering.

Blaine prepares Kurt with too much lube and not enough fingers as quickly as he can before he lines himself up and pushes in. The slide in is smooth, slippery, and deliciously hot. Kurt whines below him, forcing his ass against Blaine's pelvis.

"Scream for me," Blaine grunts, slapping Kurt's ass as he starts to thrust.

"Blaine!" Kurt calls, pushing his hips back to meet Blaine's.

Kurt presses his face into the pillows and listens to the sound of their headboard banging against the wall and meshing with the sound of their neighbor's creaking bed. Blaine pounds into Kurt, enjoying the little screams passing Kurt's lips. Just when he's getting into it, digging his nails into Kurt's hips he grunt is annoyance.

"We need to stop for a second," Blaine groans, stopping his erratic thrusting.

"What? No, no don't stop. Just block her out. Come on and fuck me," Kurt says, moving his hips, trying to get Blaine to resume.

"It isn't her. I have to pee, Kurt," Blaine bitches, putting his hands on Kurt's hips to stop him.

"Can't you hold it?" Kurt asks, growing impatient.

"Not unless you mind riding a soft dick," Blaine grinds out.

"Just pee, Blaine," Kurt says, resting his head in his arms folded in front of him.

"Where? In you?" Blaine asks.

Kurt hums in the back of this throat and wiggles his ass. That's all the answer Blaine needs. He keeps his hands firmly on Kurt's hips, holding him in place as he relaxes his body and starts to release himself inside of Kurt. It's incredibly warm, and so wet. It drips out of Kurt and runs wetly down his balls. Kurt moans and wriggles in Blaine's grasp.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hips, moving his hands to run down with back as Kurt fucks himself on his dick. Kurt's cock drags over their rumpled duvet with each rocking thrust and before he knows it he's screaming Blaine's name and coming all over their bed, pulling Blaine over the edge with him.

"Jesus that was good," Blaine says, pulling out of Kurt and dropping down into a wet spot in the bed.

Kurt wrinkles his nose at Blaine and squawks his protest as Blaine pulls him into a snuggling position half on him and half on the bed.

"You just be quiet, Kurt Hummel. You're the one that insisted that I piss inside of you so you'll just have to deal with the consequences. Besides its snuggling time and the hoe-bag upstairs has finally shut the fuck up," Blaine says, yelling the last part loud enough for their neighbor to hear.

Kurt stifles a giggle in Blaine's naked chest, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's torso.

"You think this could be our thing?" Kurt asks.

"What? Peeing? It's totally our thing. I can't wait for you to pee on me," Blaine replies sarcastically.

"Do not judge me, Blaine Anderson. I let you spank me!" Kurt screeches.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Of course we can do it again," Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt is about to reply with a bitchy retort, Blaine is sure when from upstairs they hear three voices chorus "Just pee on him!"

The walls in apartments in New York City sure are thin.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
